Tamaki and Haruhi xoxo
by kccosmlr
Summary: Tamaki's life is dull now that all of the host club members have separated. He finally gets to meet Haruhi again, and their romance blooms while feelings of jealousy, animosity, and hilarity strike again.
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki was sprawled over his bed, clad only in an unbuttoned pink dress shirt and shorts, as the summer heat pored over his bedroom.

He used to enjoy his summers when he was still in Ouran, but since everyone went their separate ways, he's been lonely in the Suoh Estate.

Hikaru and Kaoru went off to Europe as twin fashion models for their mother's clothing line.

Honey and Mori are now in the military, training soldiers in Taekwondo and Judo.

Kyoya, Tamaki's best friend, is in Tokyo, running businesses bankrupt.

Although, Tamaki only gets to see Haruhi, since she's studying in Kyoto as a medical student.

Haruhi works part-time as a delivery girl for organic vegetables and the only reason she drops baskets of lettuce at the Suoh Estate is that Tamaki gives a fifty-thousand Yen tip, which she could never really resist.

His life wasn't fantastic; he occasionally works as a pianist performing in theaters in Paris and the Philippines, but for the rest of the year, he's just at thinking about the next morning, when he gets to see Haruhi.

"Good morning, where will I drop these?" Haruhi chimed in with long hair and a bandana.

"Just drop it there" smiled Tamaki still wearing the same thing he was earlier and about to give Haruhi a hug.

"Pervert!" Haruhi yelped as she carefully placed the baskets onto an empty table. "I have to get to class in ten minutes, I'm gonna be late!"

"Haruhi, just play with me for a little while, I'm bored." Tamaki cried while giving a fake puppy dog eyes look.

"I have class so I gotta go, can't you just fly to a casino or something?"

"But I'm lonely, there's no one, and isn't it summer break?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

Harhuhi was dumbstruck. She'd always use that excuse before, but now that it's summer break, she didn't have class.

"Uhm yes, but I'm going somewhere late." Haruhi said straightly trying to avoid any melodrama.

"What are you doing then?"

Haruhi gulped, she didn't want to tell him.

"You know, deliveries and stuff."

"I thought I was always your last house?"

Tamaki's home was on the other end of the island, whereas the rest of the commoners lived in a small town, he had his own sector of the island.

"Yeah, but see, I'm quite busy today."

Well, she was. Haruhi had plans to go into Tokyo to buy some things for a summer trip she and a bunch of her college friends were going to take to the beach.

"I can help, I'm a good helper." Tamaki smiled with his purple eyes widening with excitement.

"uhm no." She couldn't take him with her, he was too distracting.

Tamaki started tearing up then curled himself into a ball and wept in a corner.

She couldn't leave him like that, actually she could, but she took an exemption for the day since she didn't want him bothering her during the trip itself.

"Fine, you can come."

Tamaki burst with joy and started jumping up and down.

"Really? Thank you thank you! Where are we headed?"

"Tokyo"


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki and Haruhi entered a subway station headed to Ginza. This is Tamaki's first time to ride the subway so he was making sour faces and staring at everything as if he was a little boy.

"Just buy a ticket here and put it through the ticket receiver to cross." Haruhi motioned the actions with her hands and invited Tamaki to follow.

"Ah. I get it. Commoners have such interesting ways of buying tickets, in person and not online." Tamaki put in the coins and pressed the exact same buttons as Haruhi.

They passed through the station as everybody stared at Tamaki.

Although he has lived in Japan for the past 18 years, his blonde hair, deep purple eyes, and unique sense of style always catches the attention of the normal folk.

Haruhi wasn't used to the glances and people asking them to stop to get his autograph. She guessed they know him from his piano recitals aired on television. She grabbed his arm and rushed him to the platform.

As they got into the over-crowded train, Tamaki held her, like he was protecting her from someone. Haruhi wasn't used to this as she normally rides with her father, an okama (cross-dresser), who didn't really protect her; it was usually the other way around.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"It's just that there are so many people in here."

"No one will mug me; I ride on the train everyday."

"It's not that, I just don't want to lose you."

Her usually stoic and stony expression, softened for just a little while. She still wondered why Tamaki suddenly became quiet.

Takashimaya was bright, filled with shoppers in easy clothing or ones in the latest styles, and the staff was accommodating and a little too helpful.

Tamaki was home, while Haruhi wanted to leave.

She just needed to buy a bathing suit, some light beach clothing and sunscreen.

As she was quickly scurrying to women's clothing department, she turned around to watch Tamaki, but he disappeared.

He was already at the bathing suit area and picked a tiny white and red polka-dotted bikini for her.

"I think you'll look so pretty in this!" he yelped, which triggered half the floor to look at him.

Haruhi put on sunglasses then stealthily ran to him, placing her hands over his mouth and muffling his "your butt will be so perky with the extra padding".

"No one needs to know anything!"

"But I thought you wanted me to help." He said as he broke free of her chaffing.

"That's a bit too exposed for me" she said as she grabbed a plain navy blue one-piece from a rack that reads "12-14 years old".

Tamaki laughed.

"Haruhi, you're a grown woman now", he gestured to her chest area, "grown up not to be covered up, but for us to see."

Haruhi slapped him.

"You idiot, I'm going to the beach with a bunch of my college friends, it's not like I'm going with the you or the Host Club."

A bit of apprehension struck Tamaki. She was going to the beach, and she didn't invite him. The slight tension was felt by Haruhi too, who just pressed on looking through bathing suits.

"So did you find anything?" the lady in charge asked. "These bathing suits are too young for you, why don't you try this." The woman in a Takashimaya uniform held up a less-revealing two-piece.

"Oh, thank you." Haruhi smiled and took the swimsuit. She tried it on then checked herself out in the mirror. She thought it was a bit much, meaning she is really conservative to reveal her midriff, but she wanted Tamaki's opinion. She wasn't even sure if he was still in the store, or he left, but she went out of the dressing room anyways.

"You look great." Tamaki said with a slight smile.

"Uhh thanks!" she replied stoically, but on the inside she was doing summersaults.

"Hey, when you're done, I got these for us." He held up some sushi he bought from the concessionaires on the basement floor.

"Sure, I'll just get this." She quickened her pace as she spotted ootoro on one of the packages.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi sat in complete silence as she picked up clean slices of ootoro, dipped it in wasabi-ed soy sauce and gulped it down.

Haruhi didn't understand why Tamaki became so silent; he was so lively before, but she guessed things changed.

Tamaki came back with a package of mochi ice cream.

"I asked them to give me all green tea flavor, I know that's your favorite." He pushed the box closer to her.

"Thanks. The ootoro was really good." She continued on devouring the melt-in-your-mouth seafood.

"No problem."

The silence continued for the next five or so minutes. Tamaki was just watching Haruhi slowly cut open the mochi ball, allowing the ice cream center to melt a little, and then stuff the half into her mouth.

"Get some?" Haruhi asked as she was still chewing the mochi.

"I shouldn't be eating sweets." Tamaki was just tapping his fingers on the table.

"Hey, do you wanna come to the beach with us?" Haruhi didn't know what else to say with his sudden mood swing.

Tamaki stood up, made this genuinely happy smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He picked up a mochi ball and munched on it happily while talking about the things that they should do at the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

In Takai University, Haruhi is taking up medicine, and the rest of her friends are too. Momoka, Mei and Satoshi were all waiting for her at the bus stop.

Haruhi came with a light tall figure beside her, and a slew of bodyguards carrying bags trailing behind them.

"Haruhi, what's up?" Mei said while motioning to Tamaki with her eyes.

"Huh? Oh guys, this is Tamaki, my uhm friend….." Haruhi managed to squeak out as she started to blush.

"Tamaki, I'm Satoshi." Satoshi put out his hand for a handshake while checking out Haruhi in her bathing suit and cover-up.

"Hi, Satoshi" Tamaki gave him a firm grip. He didn't like how Satoshi was looking at Haruhi, as if he had interest in her.

"I'm Mei and this is Momoka" Mei said as she grabbed Momoka to be introduced, "nice to meet you!"

"Hi…." Momoka uttered.

"It's great to meet all of Haruhi's school friends, I'm Tamaki!" he said with a radiant grin as he placed his arm around Haruhi.

"We have to hurry. The boat's gonna leave anytime soon." Satoshi grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran to the dock, the other's trailed.

They sat in a circle. Momoka was beside Mei, who was beside Tamaki while he was beside Haruhi, and to her other side sat Satoshi.

"Let's be roommates, Haruhi! Nice swimsuit!" announced Satoshi.

Haruhi didn't react, while Tamaki's face was inflicted with jealousy.

"I think I'm rooming with Momoko and Mei, you and Tamaki will share a room."

"Sure, girls stay with girls" Satoshi said sounding a bit disappointed. "I can't wait to room with Tamaki."

Tamaki was relieved; he wanted to room with Haruhi, but at least she wasn't with Satoshi.

"Let's have fun, man." Satoshi smiled at Tamaki.

"Yeah! You will with the prince." Tamaki smirked back.

Clad in swimwear, the five of them hit the beach.

Momoko, with her short hair, was in an ultra-conservative swimsuit, Mei was in a skimpy two-piece, her breasts barely covered by her long locks, and Satoshi was in simple board shorts.

Tamaki was coasting on a spread blanket in mid-thigh length swim shorts, under a giant umbrella with Haruhi.

"Come on, we're here to play in the water not hide from the sun!" Mei screamed as she grabbed Haruhi and dunked her in the water.

Tamaki stood up and smiled. "Let's play!"


	5. Chapter 5

After a tiresome day, the five of them entered a small American-style eatery serving hotdogs, milkshakes and okonomiyaki.

"Are we still up for ghost hunting tonight?" Mei excitedly suggested as everyone else was sipping green tea milkshakes.

"I think I'm too tired today." Momoka said cheerfully while she eyed a giant stuffed okonomiyaki the waiter placed on the center of the table.

"Yeah, Haruhi looks exhausted." Satoshi exclaimed as he went closer to Haruhi.

Satoshi moved beside her and slightly hugged her, but she resisted pushing him away as she glugged the last of her milkshake down.

"No, Satoshi. My stomach is tired, don't touch it." She yelled as she grabbed his milkshake.

Tamaki couldn't take what was happening; he didn't like the idea of another guy's hands all over Haruhi nor did he desire to see this live in person. Tamaki stood up and pointed at Satoshi.

"Can you not understand that she does not like you?" Tamaki exclaimed at the top of his lungs, his face red with jealousy and frustration. "Stop trying to be with her because I don't think you're flirting will work!"

The whole café stared at Tamaki in complete silence after he made his sudden claim.

Momoka, Mei, Satoshi and Haruhi were just looking at him blankly. Satoshi stood up, but Haruhi pushed him back down, and stepped towards Tamaki.

"idiot." Haruhi slapped Tamaki hard then walked out of the restaurant.

Tamaki was left standing there his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Good night." Tamaki said to the other three still idly looking at him in shock and left the eating establishment.

Tamaki was lying on his bed with his bags all ready and packed. He felt foolish about what he has done. He called a plane to pick him up, but it would still arrive in hours.

He heard the door open and spotted Satoshi entering.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Satoshi asked concerned.

"Yup. I'm sorry about, you know, what I said." Tamaki's was muffled by the pillow he rested on.

"Sure, everything's good." Satoshi came closer and sat on Tamaki's bed. "I just want you to know that I don't like Haruhi that way."

Tamaki had a small burst of energy all of a sudden.

"So, you like Mei? I saw how you looked at her?"Tamaki smiled as he poked Satoshi.

"Huh? Me? No." Satoshi quickly responded, blushing a little.

"Then who?" Tamaki looked a bit confused. He didn't get why Satoshi spent so much time with these girls if he didn't like any of them.

"Actually, if I'd like anyone in this trip, it would be you." Satoshi turned all red, like hot tamale.

"I don't get it." Tamaki still had the confused look about himself.

"I like Momoka, Mei and Haruhi all as friends, but I can like you more than one." Satoshi shyly said, turning even more scarlet.

"So you're saying….?" Tamaki said a bit scared.

"Yes. I like you." Satoshi said hugging Tamaki.

Tamaki was all shocked. He had now figured out why he was the only guy on the trip, and why he was so touchy with Haruhi. Satoshi was their gay friend.

"Do they know this?" Tamaki asked flustered.

"Well, duh!" Satoshi sat up and laughed.

"Fuck!" Tamaki stood up and rushed out of the door, but stuck his head in the room before he left. "Can you gather everyone and meet me by the beach. Just find a campfire."

"No problem, handsome." Satoshi giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

The three girls and Satoshi slowly walked in the dark across the beach to the only campfire lit in the middle.

"Why did you guys drag me here?" Haruhi asked as they were pulling her arm.

"Tamaki has a surprise for you." Satoshi happily giggled as they approached the shirtless Tamaki who sat on a log by the campfire.

Tamaki was just in short board-shorts, with a giant picnic basket beside him and pillows were scattered around the raging campfire.

"I want to apologize for being a horrible guest. I thank all of you for welcoming me and allowing me to join your trip." Tamaki smiled and opened the picnic basket.

When they peered into the basket, they found home-made marshmallows, freshly cut graham crackers and bars of valrhona chocolate, perfect for making the most decadent of smores.

"These look amazing" they screamed in chorus.

They all picked up a stick and started working on their smores.

"Ouch! The fire!" Mei yelped.

While they were munching on their confections, talk about the guys they met was the campfire topic.

"Satoshi, I saw this cute guy looking at you by the pool this morning." Mei scandalously said.

"Whatever!" Satoshi smirked. "The guys here aren't all that good looking."

"No one's as princely as me." Tamaki laughed.

"Yes! No ONE is as princely as you." Satoshi said winking at Tamaki.

The whole campfire raged with laughter.

As it grew darker, Haruhi yawned then rested her head on Tamaki's shoulder. He looked back at her, and wrapped her in a blanket.


	7. Chapter 7

When summer was over, Tamaki got bored once again.

He tried playing video games, reading (a complete fail), cooking (even bigger fail), and finally decided that he should go to school. He would not go as a student, but an observer to Haruhi.

He took off to Takai University in search for Haruhi, the student.

He came to a humble campus, with flora and fauna around a gray concrete building. It definitely wasn't as fancy as the Eiffel Tower, where he learned music, but it was for Haruhi.

He walked through the park-like entrance and asked the first person he saw.

"Do you know where I can find Haruhi Fujioka?" He smiled gracefully, the one he uses to make himself come of as royalty.

"Uh uhm…. Sorry. I do not know of that person." A girl with a ponytail responded, her eyes covered by sunglasses.

"Huh? Thank you." Tamaki got flustered, he thought he remembered seeing someone who looked just like her, but he ignored it since he was on a mission to find Haruhi.

He entered the building and saw a woman with glasses with a nameplate that said 'secretary'.

"Good morning! Do you know where I may find Haruhi Fujioka?" Tamaki asked again with he same smile and expression.

"Haruhi Fujioka? Why would someone want to see her?" the secretary asked with a sly look.

"I am a friend of hers on a visit." Tamaki sounded defensive.

"She must be in the library somewhere." She looked back at her computer.

Tamaki went into the empty library and spotted only one person sitting on a desk piled high with thick books.

The big-eyed girl was wearing thick square glasses, a giant sweater, and jogging pants. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail and she was in deep concentration on a book entitled "The Science of Biomedicine".

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked a bit taken back, but he thought who else was this then.

"Yes?" this four-eyed figure responded.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Tamaki asked all shocked and in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Haruhi screamed as she removed her glasses and flung her hair back into shape.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a while since Tamaki set foot in the bustling metropolis that is Tokyo. To his excitement, Tokyo wasn't just the place where his maids and butlers would often go home to on vacation but a colorful city with bright lights, great food and great shopping.

While Tamaki was in awe of the infrastructures and notoriously-dressed people, Haruhi had no time to stare; she needed to get ready for a trip.

"Why are you in a rush?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as she dragged him throughout the street.

"Nothing, nothing. I just don't want to take up more of your time." She said frantically.

"I have all day, no rush. I actually want to see more of Tokyo with Haruhi." Tamaki said as he suddenly conjured up a rose out of nowhere and placed it in between his teeth.

Haruhi grabbed it then ate it up quickly.

"Don't waste your time doing foolish things like that, we need to shop quickly." She continued dragging him passed a long line to Krispy Kreme and into Tokyu Hands.

Tokyu Hands was like any department store. The bright lights set the scene for an amazing display of bags, watches and apparel of different brands and designers. Haruhi didn't like this at all.

"Where is the beachwear?" Haruhi asked a kind-looking sales person as she grabbed Tamaki's collar.

"On the third floor miss"

Just as Haruhi was about to trudge up the escalators, Tamaki managed to slip out of her tight grasp.

Haruhi was frustrated, she wanted to get in and out of their as fast as she can. She searched the whole 1st floor. She went to the specialty food section, the shoes area and even the men's underwear department, but Tamaki was nowhere to be found.

"Tamaki" she kept on calling out like he's a lost little boy, "Tamaki."

When she went to the 2nd floor, near the women's swimwear, she could smell his signature flowery scent and a strong odorous old lady perfume. She turned a corner and saw Tamaki and her rival in Tokyo, Horigawa Megami.

Megami was in a leopard print bikini, and showing Tamaki her ample assets.

"Tamaki, baby, how do I look?" Megami started doing several poses in the middle of the store.

"Uhm….." Tamaki just drooled.

"Tamaki." Haruhi gasped.

"Haruhi! It's not what you think!" Tamaki ran towards Haruhi attempting to explain what she just saw.

"AHAhAHAha" Megami laughed spitefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Haruhi was still in shock. Tamaki, who used to be like a dog on her leash, is now drooling over Megami.

When Haruhi first went to Tokyo, she was amazed by the city. The tantalizing lights, the awe-inspiring architecture, the hundreds of sushi bars where she can see ootoro, drew her into the abyss of Tokyo.

It was like a haven for her until she ran into tall woman with long dark hair and a model's figure. This woman was in a fur coat, beautiful designer pumps, and adorns a gold necklace with a teardrop emblem. She looked like a movie star.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was dressed in a university sweatshirt, a long plaid skirt and loafers. Although the season was quite cold, she looked too frumpy for even an academic like her.

When Haruhi passed this sleek woman, the woman stopped.

"Ei!" she halted Haruhi, who turned her head, her glasses covering her big brown eyes. "What are you wearing? Are you from here?" she continued.

"No, I'm-" Haruhi managed to get out until the mysterious woman interrupted her.

"Obviously, what right-minded Tokyo-dweller would be caught dead in what you are wearing. I am Horigawa Megami, the resident stylist in Tokyo." She handed Haruhi a card. "Give me a call if you ever want to get all this you're wearing fixed. Ahahahaha!"

Haruhi always perceived appearance as unimportant, what was more meaningful what was on the inside.

"I don't need to kill an animal to make myself look good!" Haruhi argued.

Magami was shocked with her mouth agape. She assumed Haruhi was a mousy insecure girl, not someone who would ever talk back.

"I do not need to procure designer apparel or have my hair straightened and cut every month just to make my clothes and hair fashionable!" Haruhi didn't know what came over her, but the sight of Megami drove her into a mad frenzy.

"You commoner! You'll see how this city will eat girls like you up!" Megami was equally as infuriated. She'd never had an unfashionable girl talk to her like that, especially girl's she would link to Haruhi who she is used to being worshipped by.

They both walked away with devil horns popping out of their heads. Whenever they'd run into each other, all hell would break lose either in a restaurant, in a store or even in a woman's bathroom. Megami has become Haurhi's first and only enemy in Tokyo.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruhi questioned Megami with her fist in the air.

"While you're in the city, I'm just proving my point, sexy and fashionable is better than frumpy and nerdy. Ahahahha!" Megami came back.

"This is not what you think!" Tamaki cried.


	10. Chapter 10

"Baby, come to mama! Ahahhaha" chirped Megami, clad in only a tight leopard bikini.

Tamaki was staring at her drooling while Haruhi was in sheer disgust watching the scene. Just by the sight of Megami on the street, but in her skivvies, Haruhi felt as if her eyes were about to gorge themselves out.

"Haruhi, please, this is not what it looks like!" Tamaki pleaded, literally on his knees but his eyes were still on Megami's twins.

"Shut up, Tamaki!" Haruhi looked like she was in tears. "What are you doing here, you rat in designer clothing?"

"Well, you are in Tokyo, this is my sanctuary, little she-male nerd." Megami brought out a giant peacock-colored fan and mysteriously sheathed her face.

"And sadly, whenever I'm here, I run into you." Haruhi proclaimed.

"You're little blonde boy toy over there is cute." Megami revealed her self and her make-up was done miraculously. "I can't imagine how a girl like you got that, but you did improve your look."

"Thanks and he is not my boy anything, you can clearly see that."

"Haruhi! I can't control myself!" Tamaki cried out.

"Yes, you're just an animal, have fun with Megami." Haruhi started walking away, her eyes a little heavy.

"Ahahhahaha! I have a proposition. Let's play a little game. The prize, you don't step another foot in Shinjuku, for me at least." Megami's eyes sharpened.

"And what's in it for me?" Haruhi interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"Whenever I'm in Tokyo, don't bother me in any way."

"That's fine, but you have to win our little game first. The object of the game is Tamaki and who he chooses to be his master."

Haruhi was all confused what did she mean by this; however, due to her long history with Tamaki, Haruhi knew she had this in the bag.

"What exactly will he decide on this?" Haruhi questioned.

"We will both find the cutest outfit in the swimwear section of Tokyu Hands, and whoever Tamaki kisses on the cheek will win."

"What if I don't agree to this game?" squirmed a numb Tamaki.

"You don't have a choice!" exclaimed Megami.

Haruhi was starting to feel nervous. Tamaki usually had both his eyes on her all the time, but he just couldn't keep his pupils off Megami.

"Okay, let's do this." Haruhi agreed.

She still had faith in Tamaki.

"How hot am I? HAhahahaha!" Megami screeched as she emerged from the dressing room in a thin zebra-striped bikini, a ruby ring that seemed to have always been on her finger, and her boobs pushed out with a glowing tan.

Tamaki was staring but his eyes had the look of pain.

"Nerd, come out come out wherever you are!" Megami sang.

Out of the dressing room, an embarrassed Haruhi stepped out in a conservative pink and baby blue bikini, using her arms to cover up whatever she could.

"How adorable! You're almost 10 in that outfit! Ahahahahahha!" uttered Megami.

"Haruhi, you look so cute!" Tamaki wailed but his eyes were still on Megami.

"Tamaki….." Haruhi whispered to herself.

"Enough with this mindless chitchat; blonde boy, go and kiss one of us on the cheek!" Megami demanded.

Tamaki didn't know what came over him. It was if his body was being controlled by a magical entity. He was inching closer and closer towards Megami even if he was using every ounce of resistance to go towards Haruhi.

"Tamaki, what's happening?" Haruhi asked him as he slowly crept towards Megami.

"Haruhi, I can't control my body." Tamaki shouted.

"The body wants what the body wants, come here, boy!" Megami saddled up like a cowgirl.

Haruhi started tearing up. She didn't know what came over her emotions. She'd always thought Tamaki had her back. Since the Host Club days, she and Tamaki have been inseparable. Although she may be annoyed by him at (many) times, his presence made her feel secure, and the feelings she had for him was almost, maybe love (she denies this all the time). Her heart was breaking.

"Haruhi! Don't cry!" Tamaki was weakening as this magical pull was overpowering him.

"Go cry, nerd! He'll never go to you if he can have me! Ahahhahaha!" Megami started doing a dirty dance.

It was only then that Haruhi noticed the Ruby ring on the ring finger of Megami's left hand. She read about a Ruby ring that can attract men and draw them close to you, they can't keep their eyes, hands, and even mouth off you with that particular ring on.

"Give up control, Tamaki! Ahhahaha!" Megami kissed the ring on her finger.

Haruhi was just about to give up. She knew that Tamaki was simple-minded and would lose to the prowess of the ring, she didn't care about Shinjuku or Megami, she didn't want to lose Tamaki. As tears streamed down her face, a miracle happened.

Tamaki was moving towards Haruhi.

"Don't cry, Haruhi. I'm coming for you!" Tamaki yelped as he used all his energy, leaping to her as a magical aura around him started to fade.

"His will is too strong! NYAAAAA!" Megami was breaking down.

Tamaki's will for Haruhi was so powerful that it overcame Megami's magical ring. He finally got to Haruhi then kissed her on the cheek, although he wanted more.

"Tamaki" Haruhi cried as she dug her face into his chest and hugged him.

"Haruhi, I lo-" Tamaki was about to say until he was interrupted by a screaming Megami on the verge of having a seizure.


End file.
